


Tent-sions Rising High

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camping, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hyung Kink, M/M, Open Relationships, Referenced Foursomes, Referenced Threesomes, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: “Are you sure when you hired the gear, that you put four sleeping bags down, Sehun?” Junmyeon was crouched over their things, looking up at Sehun through his glasses. Sehun’s only task was to fill out the hire forms for their camping gear.Sehun’s features turned contrite as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, making Junmyeon’s heart stutter. “I think so?” Sehun said hesitantly. “It was a while ago, hyung. But it’s okay, you can share mine!” he offered while smiling brighter than the Lights they came to see, surely.❅❅❅The one where Sehun and Junmyeon had to share a sleeping bag whilst they listened to their dear friends, Minseok and Jongdae have sex just mere steps away. With years of sexual tension built up, something was bound to break.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 262
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	Tent-sions Rising High

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Flake:#92**  
>  ( ❅࿉❅)( ❅࿉❅)( ❅࿉❅)
> 
>  **Author's Note:**  
>  So I _had_ to take this prompt because it had my two main OTP's as the characters. Thank you dear prompter, for sending me into a downward spiral of SeHo + XiuChen wildness. I'm sorry that this turned into me trying *so hard* to not have them all just rail each other and ended up failing miserably  
> ✿♡ ‿♡✿✿♡‿♡✿✿♡‿♡✿
> 
> Thanks to my Absolutely Astounding, Amazing, Angelic beta readers for helping me pitch this properly! There would be a campfire but no flame, if it wasn't for you  
> (｡♡‿♡｡)(｡♡‿♡｡)(｡♡‿♡｡)
> 
> (the POV switches between Junmyeon and Sehun, I think you should be able to keep up)

## 🏕🏕

“Come on hyung, please? Please let’s choose Canada as our destination?” Sehun pouted and flashed his cute puppy dog eyes in Junmyeon’s direction. 

Junmyeon was sat with his laptop resting on his knee, searching for destinations for their upcoming trip. He was determined to book a great camping trip for himself, Sehun and their two friends that autumn. But he just couldn’t decide on where to go. 

University was stressful and it sent Junmyeon into a panicked mess for a while. But his head was clear now. His Ph.D thesis had been submitted for review and he felt like he deserved a break. The trip would be the perfect opportunity to wind down and relax. 

Of course, said break had to include his roommate and full-time baby, Oh Sehun. The duo had lived together since their first day at university. Junmyeon had been head over heels for Sehun since around their second day with each other. Three years of loving that adorable, unaware cutie-pie meant that Junmyeon rarely got his own way. Sehun though, he always got his own way. 

Junmyeon was young to be studying for a Ph.D and Sehun had started his undergraduate course a little later than most people his age. It helped Junmyeon feel less ancient, being closer in age to Sehun than if he was a regular undergrad.

Sehun had pinched Junmyeon’s laptop from his hands and quickly searched some flights to where he wanted to go. Then, Sehun swiftly handed it back to Junmyeon with a pleased smirk on his face. God—Junmyeon just wanted to kiss his face off.

“You know there’s yetis there, don’t you, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon quirked his eyebrow and felt his circular rimmed glasses slip down his nose slightly, the strands of his brown hair being tousled by the movement. 

It wasn’t often that he challenged Sehun on his choices, but there was no way they were going to go all the way to Canada just for Sehun to turn around and say he’s _too afraid_ to camp. Junmyeon was secretly hoping for a small trip somewhere in Korea. 

Although, he had saved a lot of money so he _could_ afford the trip if it’s what Sehun really wanted. He sighed and pushed his glasses back up. He flickered his eyes back to the webpage that showed the flights to Canada. _Right there,_ just a click away from being booked. 

“There is?”

Junmyeon chuckled at the worried look on Sehun’s face, framed by his dark black locks. It was always so clear that Sehun was such a pampered prince. Scared of a lot of things, always wanting attention, always needing to be looked after.

“Yes, Sehun. _Lots_ of yetis out to get you, will you be able to handle that?” 

“W-well… I’ve got you there to protect me, hyung!” 

“You really want to go to Canada?” Junmyeon questioned softly. He turned so he could look directly at Sehun. It would be clear if Sehun was being disingenuous straight away, “Why?” 

“I want to see the pretty Northern Lights! I want to spend some time with you, Jongdae hyung and Minseok hyung! P-l-ease!” 

What was Junmyeon going to do? Say no? How could he, when Sehun bounced around so adorably, whining out his ‘ _please_ ’ like that. Canada it was then. 

## 🏕🏕

Sehun felt like he had accomplished his hardest mission yet. He had gotten his own way, he just knew it. There was something about the look in Junmyeon’s eyes when he was defeated that made Sehun smug. 

They had left it at Junmyeon _‘talking’_ to Minseok and Jongdae about going to Canada. 

Sehun wondered if he should just start packing there and then, because they were _definitely_ doing what he wanted. Flopping onto his bed, he laid there with a smirk. _Finally,_ he thought, he would finally have an excuse to get all up in Junmyeon’s space.

It was hard to make a move on someone he lived with. Usually he would just ask to stay the night and try it on. But with Junmyeon, it was so different. He was his roommate, his hyung… Hitting on Junmyeon had proved difficult over the years. 

Every time he had tackled Junmyeon into a play fight and pinned him to the floor, it never led anywhere, other than a blush coating Junmyeon’s cheeks. Every time he had purposefully rubbed his dick over Junmyeon’s ass from behind, the _kind, caring_ hyung that Junmyeon was just quickly scurried away with a little squeak. It left Sehun frustrated and unable to work out a way to change the dynamics of their relationship. 

Really, he didn’t even know if Junmyeon saw him that way. But for Sehun, he _definitely_ saw Junmyeon that way. There was just something about him that caught Sehun’s attention. It wasn’t straight away, but his feelings had developed over time. There was something endearing about Junmyeon. Sehun couldn’t work him out. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to throw Junmyeon onto the bed and fuck him into the mattress or if he wanted to spread his own legs wide and let Junmyeon slide into him. He did know that he wanted Junmyeon to stop seeing him as a baby. That was for sure.

With the thoughts of rubbing his cock over Junmyeon’s ass bouncing around his mind, Sehun decided to carry out his nightly ritual: jerking off over his hyung. He thrusted up so that his lower body was in the air and pushed his shorts down to quickly rid himself of the constricting material. His dick was already hardening just from the thoughts of what he would do to Junmyeon’s ass. Or even what he’d let his hyung do to his own. He just _couldn’t_ decide.

The trusty lube in his bedside table had faired him well so far, strawberry flavoured was Sehun’s particular go-to. He reached to grab it and it was nearly all used up. There was just enough left in it for a quick jerking session and he thanked his lucky stars that he wouldn’t have to spit in his own hand for it. 

His cock twitched slightly as he wrapped his hand around the base and stroked up the length, twisting when he reached the top and pumping back down with a faster pace. Sehun sighed as he thought of touching Junmyeon, holding Junmyeon, _fucking_ Junmyeon. 

Canada. He will cum with his hyung in Canada, Sehun assured himself as he was well on his way to climaxing. 

## 🏕🏕

It took a little while to convince Minseok and Jongdae that Canada was the right destination for the trip. Well, Jongdae mostly. A lot of the time it was a silent battle between Jongdae and Sehun for who could be the _ultimate baby_. So when it came to getting Sehun what he wanted, Junmyeon had his work cut out. 

He had been friends with Minseok and Jongdae for years, way before the duo became an item, way before they entered the same university together. Jongdae had always had Junmyeon’s heart, that was until Sehun came along. 

“But why?” Jongdae asked and crossed his arms like a petulant child. He was pouting in the cutest way at Junmyeon and it was making Junmyeon’s heart melt slightly.

“Well, the Northern Lights _are_ super pretty,” Junmyeon said as he fluttered his lashes behind his glasses, “We spend so much time cooped up in the library, we deserve some beautiful views, don’t you think?” 

“Jun’s right, baby, it’s a great idea,” Minseok placated and it made Junmyeon silently thank his amazing hyung. 

Minseok was always the voice of reason and _always_ supported Junmyeon. There were no secrets between the two of them. Minseok knew every detail of Junmyeon’s pining for Sehun. Junmyeon needed an outlet for all of his pent up feelings and desires. That outlet was usually mass texting Minseok and whining about how _cute_ Sehun was. Or telling Minseok as Minseok rimmed him… they had a pretty open relationship.

## 🏕🏕

“You two put up your own tent whilst we do ours, okay?” Jongdae called to Junmyeon from across the patch of grass. There was enough room there for them to pitch their tents a good enough distance from each other. Of course there was, Junmyeon had selected the spot himself, he wanted to make sure Sehun saw the Northern Lights. Sehun had danced happily when he got his own way. It seemed he danced his way on and off of the plane too, much to Jongdae’s slight distaste. 

Junmyeon asked Minseok to gather some firewood in hopes he would be able to set it alight and provide them with some warmth during the few autumnal nights they stayed there.

“You okay there, hyung?” Sehun asked Junymeon as he paced beside the unpitched tent. Junmyeon could _absolutely_ pitch that tent, that’s what he was telling himself, anyway. What he couldn’t do, however, was understand where his sleeping bag was. 

“Are you sure when you hired the gear, that you put four sleeping bags down, Sehun?” Junmyeon was crouched over their things, looking up at Sehun through his glasses. Sehun’s only task was to fill out the hire forms for their camping gear. 

Sehun’s features turned contrite as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, making Junmyeon’s heart stutter. “I think so?” Sehun said hesitantly. “It was a while ago, hyung. But it’s okay, you can share mine!” he offered while smiling brighter than the Lights they came to see, surely.

“Me and Min-hyung can share, if you want?” Jongdae chimed in, walking over to start on their tent. Junmyeon was silently happy, there was no way he could do it on his own and his little prince probably wouldn’t be much help. 

“It-it’s okay, Dae. It’s our pack that’s missing one,” Junmyeon stammered quickly, hoping he didn’t make his excitement too obvious. He would absolutely share Oh Sehun’s body heat. Any day of the week. 

“Suit yourself,” Jongdae shrugged, pulling Junmyeon up from the ground. 

It took Minseok to arrive back with the fire wood and all four of them to fight with Jumyeon’s and Sehun’s tent to get it up. A lot of complaining on Junmyeon’s part, as he whinged about Sehun choosing them a bigger, grander tent than Jongdae and Minseok’s pop up one. 

“It’s what you deserve, hyung. You deserve the best,” Sehun beamed in response. 

Junmyeon most certainly swooned at that. 

## 🏕🏕

They did see the Northern Lights. Although, Sehun spent most of his time enraptured in Junmyeon’s wonderment than looking at nature’s beauty. Junmyeon was far too handsome to _not_ be the view, nothing compared. Not for Sehun. 

“That was amazing!” Junmyeon practically vibrated with excitement. “Did you like it, Sehunnie?” 

“Loved every minute of it, hyung.” Sehun smiled warmly, love-filled eyes trained on the way Junmyeon bounced around. 

In Sehun’s peripheral vision, he could see Jongdae sat in Minseok’s lap, could hear Jongdae purring to Minseok about how manly he was lighting the fire again. His eyes rolled on their own accord. Sehun was only jealous, he knew that. Jealous of the place Jongdae and Minseok were at. All he had to do was make a move on Junmyeon. Just a little longer.

“Your hyung looks cold!” Jongdae pointed out, startling Sehun out of his conniving thoughts, and nodded towards Junmyeon at the fire. Junmyeon had his hands up, warming them, little body shivering. “If you don’t warm him up, I will.”

Sehun scowled, Jongdae was such a little shit sometimes. He went to their tent and pulled out his thick hoodie. 

It took some coaxing, some wrestling, to get Junmyeon to wear Sehun’s clothes. Junmyeon was too busy trying to make Sehun wear the hoodie himself. Sehun’s _“I’ll take all of my clothes off if you don’t wear it,”_ got Junmyeon to dive into the warmth of Sehun’s large jumper extremely quickly. 

“So, on a scale of amazing to fucking amazing, how amazing were the Northern Lights?” Jongdae asked as he toasted his marshmallow. 

They were all sat around the fire, Jongdae in Minseok’s lap, Junmyeon and Sehun sat next to each other, thighs pressed tentatively together. 

“Fucking amazing!” Junmyeon beamed and knocked into Sehun, “Don’t you think so? You’re the one who wanted to come to see them. Was it everything you hoped for?” 

“I think he was a little distracted.” Jongdae’s tone was teasing and the smirk that was plastered over his face taunted Sehun. 

Minseok tsked and whispered something into Jongdae’s ear that had him wiping the smirk off Jongdae’s face at lightning speed. Sehun would _love_ to learn how to knock the wind out of Jongdae like that. 

“I thought they were great, hyung. You enjoyed them a lot, huh? You looked so cute.” 

The pretty blush that Sehun found so endearing washed over Junmyeon like waves crashing against the rocks, fast and hard. He couldn’t quite decide if it was the chilly air of the autumnal night or if Junmyeon was affected by his words. 

“You think so?” Junmyeon quirked his eyebrow, that faux-cockiness taking over his usually coy attitude. 

“Of course he thinks so,” Minseok levelled, always coming to Sehun’s rescue. 

They chatted and ate their marshmallows, finally having time to unwind from the stress of university. Sehun was glad to be there with his hyungs. With Junmyeon. 

## 🏕🏕

The sound of skin slapping against skin danced through the air from Minseok and Jongdae’s tent, right into Sehun and Junmyeon’s own. 

Sehun and Junmyeon were laid shoulder to shoulder, more awkwardly than ever before. The sleeping bag was unzipped, stretched out, but still struggling to cover them both. 

_“Why do you have to be such a tease, hmm?”_ They heard Minseok say lowly, the speed of hips hitting asscheeks increased and Minseok must have done _something_ because Jongdae cried out in pleasure. The sound of a hand spanking harshly was the last thing Sehun heard before Junmyeon groaned. Finally, one of them made a noise, Sehun was glad it wasn’t him. 

Sehun breathed out heavily, not realising he’d been holding his breath for a long time. 

“For fuck sake, it’s bad enough when they scurry off to their room and leave us in the living room at their apartment to do this. Shall I tell them to stop?” Junmyeon’s voice sounded pained. Sehun wondered why, but he guessed if his dick was hard between his legs, then Junmyeon’s probably was too. 

Especially seeing as Junmyeon had made those noises come out of Jongdae at some point in his life. 

“Was he always this loud?” Sehun whispered, chuckling, trying to ease the tension. He fought with the sleeping bag to roll onto his side and look at Junmyeon. 

“No, actually,” Junmyeon scoffed, smiling faintly. The lamp in the corner provided the softest light that complemented Junmyeon’s features. “That’s probably why we’re just friends now. Minseok is great… as you can tell.”

Junmyeon laughed and it shook the sleeping bag, tickling Sehun’s skin as it jostled. Another loud wail from Jongdae reverberated through their space as Minseok spanked him _again_ , as if he was adding emphasis to Junmyeon’s words. 

“You’re okay with that, though? You join them sometimes, don’t you?” Sehun felt himself running a bit hotter, he’d never really had the balls to ask about Junmyeon’s sex life. Especially when it came to Minseok and Jongdae. He just assumed that they sometimes like a threesome… Sehun couldn’t blame them, Junmyeon was so hot, he’d have a foursome with them all, anytime. 

“I’m absolutely fine with it since… uh, um… anyway, yeah I do. It’s mainly so they can tease me, though. That’s why they like it,” Junmyeon stammered out his words and avoided Sehun’s eyes. 

Sehun shuffled a little closer, grabbing the sleeping bag and pulling it around Junmyeon to make sure his small frame was covered. 

“Why do they tease you?” Sehun’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion, his expressive features dancing as he tried to comprehend what Junmyeon meant. 

The air thrummed with tension. Sehun couldn’t tell if it was just the sound of dominant sex echoing it’s way into their tent or if it was actually tension between him and Junmyeon. He shuffled a little closer again. Close enough so that he could feel Junmyeon’s breath on his face. 

Up close, Junmyeon was even prettier. His glasses gone as he readied himself to sleep. His thick pyjamas drowning his little body. Sehun’s breath hitched as they locked eyes, silence taking over them. Well, as much silence as they could get, in between Jongdae whimpering that he’d _“be a good boy”_. 

“Uh- doesn’t matter. Let’s go to sleep, Sehun.” 

Sehun felt frustrated but he could see how clearly Junmyeon did not want to talk about it, as he hastened to turn around and put his back to Sehun. Sehun decided to follow his hyung’s orders, breathing heavily as he struggled not to grind against the heat of Junmyeon’s ass which was right there. Not like this. 

Sehun reluctantly settled in, going to sleep achingly hard to the tune of Jongdae cumming loudly. 

## 🏕🏕

“What are you playing at, Jun?” Minseok asked, icy frown on his face. They were heading to get more firewood, leaving their pampered princes behind to sleep. 

“What am _I_ playing at, hyung? What are you playing at? Having _sex_ so loud,” Junmyeon whispered the word ‘sex’ as if he were saying something the trees shouldn’t hear. 

“Look, we’re grown men… sex happens. So, what I’m asking is, why didn’t you and Sehunnie fuck last night?” Minseok was so matter-of-fact, so to the point, Junmyeon felt like he was being scolded by a parent. “Plus, you never complain about the volume when you’re involved.”

The way Minseok’s thick brows waggled made Junmyeon go weak at the knees a little. 

“I dunno how to make the first move,” Junmyeon whispered, shyly. “What if he doesn’t like me back? Then we have to spend the next few days up here— the next two weeks in a hotel room together. Not to mention we’ve already decided to live together after graduation. How am I supposed to face him for years knowing I screw -”

“Woah, chill. He absolutely feels the same, I’ve never seen two people dance around their dicks as much as you two do. Like, he _stares_ at you and you _drool_ over him.”

Junmyeon tried not to think about it. Tried not to think about how Sehun had spooned him that morning, hard dick pressed against Junmyeon’s back. A deliciously _large_ hard dick— he screwed his eyes shut and shook his head. 

“Well, Jongdae’s vowed to have loud sex every night until you two fuck. And if you don’t, he said on the last night we’re doing it in your tent, in front of you. Your decision if you join in or not, okay?” Minseok’s arms bulged as he broke some thick branches over his leg. Even though that would usually get Junmyeon hard in seconds, he absolutely couldn’t stop thinking of Sehun. His dick would stay limp forevermore if Minseok was going to continue being so upfront, scaring his dick into pure softness. ”Just _try_. You’ve been joining us in bed to satiate your horny needs for years. All because you can’t stand the thought of being with anyone but Sehun and you’re so comfortable with Jongdae that it felt right. But you’ll never know unless you _try.”_

They spent the rest of their time in silence. Junmyeon trying to focus his mind on the task at hand and not either railing Sehun, being fucked by Sehun, him and Sehun watching Minseok and Jongdae fuck… God, he really was just one of those horny students that thought about sex all of the time. Thought about Sehun all of the time. 

## 🏕🏕

“Well aren’t you two oddly friendly this morning,” Minseok said to Jongdae and Sehun, who were twittering away quietly, warm drinks in hand. 

“Hmm, seems like we better watch our backs, Min. Those two only ever get up to mischief when they’re actually getting along.” Junmyeon felt a little affronted when he didn’t get the usual scowl shot his way from Jongdae and Sehun. Just what were those two whispering about?

Sehun looked adorable with the signs of sleep still drawn across his face. Eyes not having quite adjusted to being conscious, yawning wide every other breath. Junmyeon had to snap himself out of his slack-jawed daze. _Fuck,_ he just wanted to wrap Sehun up into a ball and coo over him. 

They all settled around the fire, cosied up together. Junmyeon was acutely aware that Jongdae and Sehun were getting on so _well._ Unlike their usual cat and mouse selves. The thought that those two menaces had joined forces crossed Junmyeon’s mind and his body shuddered. A Jongdae-Sehun duo was something Junmyeon couldn’t handle. They would surely ruin him. 

“We’ve got two more days up here before we head back down to go stay in the hotel, what do you want to do?” Minseok asked, pulling Jongdae into his side to cuddle him close. 

Sehun and Jongdae looked at each other and smirked. Junmyeon shuddered again.

“I say we just relax. Enjoy the view,” Jongdae crooned, he was eyeing Junmyeon in a suspicious way and it pushed Junmyeon even further to the edge. 

Sehun’s, _“absolutely”_ whilst he continuously eyed Junmyeon was the final straw. 

Junmyeon pushed himself up from where he was sitting with Sehun and hovered, not really knowing where he was headed. 

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Sehun asked, voice dripping with sickly sweet honey. 

“N-nothing. Just gonna change… then we’ll go for a walk around?” 

Junmyeon ducked into their two compartment tent for a little breather. The last time Se-Dae had put their heads together, Junmyeon ended up tied to a lampost, naked. It hadn’t been the best time for Minseok to decide to run a feather over Junmyeon’s dick, with them being in public and all. 

As Junmyeon stripped off his clothes to change unecessarly, the zip pulled open, revealing his naked body to whoever had opened the tent. 

“What the fuck!” Junmyeon dove down to cover himself with the sleeping bag. 

Minseok, Jongdae and Sehun were all looking in at him inquisitively. It’s not like they all hadn’t seen Junmyeon naked before. 

“See! I told you boys that he _would_ be getting changed.” Even though Minseok sounded like he was chastising the two grinning Cheshire Cats beside him, his own mirrored grin gave Junmyeon the feeling that Minseok was in on this too. 

“Ah, I thought he’d be jerking off over Sehunnie, _again_. Isn’t that right, hyung?” Kim Jongdae was the devil incarnate. Junmyeon was sure of it. He threw a pillow at Jongdae’s head but it hit Sehun instead. 

“Hyung! What did I do?!” Sehun whined, pouting innocently. Junmyeon had to put all his concentration into _not_ getting hard. After Sehun regained some composure, he asked, “Is that true, hyung?”

A mortified squeak fell from Junmyeon’s lips, answering, “Of course, anyone with eyes would be chafing themselves raw after seeing you.” 

It took some coaxing, but Junmyeon managed to get those three heathens to shut the tent so he could get changed in peace and not show off his semi-hard cock. The shy but evidently pleased look on Sehun’s face after Junmyeon’s high-pitched admission convinced Junmyeon that he needed to stop pussyfooting around. That he was ready to jump Sehun’s bones and it seemed like Sehun felt the same way. 

They went on their walk, trekking up and along tracks that were pretty clear. The reviews of the area mentioned how beautiful it was when it was covered in layers and layers of snow. Junmyeon was glad it wasn’t, camping would be difficult in the snow. To be fair, he’d pretty much do anything that Sehun asked of him. Even if that meant he could potentially get frostbite on his ass. 

Sehun just made Junmyeon smile with every little thing he did. From bouncing around on the hills, to complaining ten minutes into the trek, to carving their names into an impressively tall tree, Junmyeon just couldn't take the soft smile off his face. 

The carving said _“MinDaeSeJun4Ever”_ to which Junmyeon very much moaned about being _last_. He definitely didn’t think he should be after Sehun and especially not after Jongdae. But, it did make his heart sing when Sehun carved a little heart over Junmyeon’s name. 

## 🏕🏕

On their final night, Sehun knew he had to make his move. Jongdae had been coaching him through it every chance he got. Giving Sehun unabashed access to all of Junmyeon’s secrets. Of course, Jongdae knew them all. Sehun was thankful to know all the flirty ways he could get Junmyeon to _hopefully_ fall for him. 

After they had spent their last night laughing and joking around the fire, they headed off to bed. Jongdae was true on his promise of fucking every night, very loudly, very openly. Most of all, it was hot as fuck. 

Sehun had managed to immobilise Jongdae’s efforts to come into their tent and fuck in front of them, all with the promise that Sehun would absolutely make a move on Junmyeon. 

The soft light made Junmyeon look prettier than ever when Sehun made his way into the tent. As the nights had passed, their awkwardness about sharing the same sleeping bag had dissipated a bit, so Junmyeon opened his arms for Sehun to squeeze into. 

“It’s cold, let’s cuddle,” Junmyeon whispered, looking at Sehun with half-lidded, lust filled eyes. Without his glasses on, Sehun thought Junmyeon looked sinful. Dark eyes looked up at Sehun through thick lashes and he gulped. 

Sehun managed to worm his way under the sleeping bag and into Junmyeon’s arms. It’s not like they hadn’t cuddled before but it felt different. A lot more sexually charged. Probably because Sehun couldn’t hide his rapidly hardening cock from Junmyeon. 

Moans filtered through the air as they had done every night, but they were Minseok’s moans. That made everything seem that much more lewd. The idea of whatever Jongdae must be doing to their hyung. 

Junmyeon locked eyes with Sehun, clearly affected by the devils in the tent beside them. 

“Hyung,” Sehun whispered, pitched higher at the end, affected by the way Junmyeon’s eyes went down to look at Sehun’s lips and then back up to stare into Sehun’s eyes. “I like you, hyung.” 

One moment, Junmyeon was laid facing Sehun. The next, Sehun was on his back with a ravenous Junmyeon licking into his mouth and biting on his lower lip.

Sehun tried to meet Junmyeon’s force, but ended up just letting Junmyeon lead the kiss, head tilted back as Junmyeon kissed him with passion. Deft fingers were undoing the buttons of Sehun’s pyjama shirt. 

Junmyeon pulled back to undo the last of Sehun’s buttons. Sehun ran his hands down Junmyeon’s sides, loving the way they dwarfed Junmyeon’s deceptively tiny frame as he straddled Sehun. They were both panting, the wind knocked out of them from the fervour of their first kiss. 

Fingers danced over the chiseled to perfection muscles of Junmyeon’s chest, Sehun couldn’t fathom how Junmyeon managed to drown his god-like body under layers of oversized clothes. He was ready to worship all of Junmyeon’s body. 

“I-Is this just sex?” Sehun mumbled, feeling his face heat up in shyness. He would absolutely fuck anyone into next week, but he _liked_ Junmyeon. It felt different. 

The speed that Junmyeon was undressing Sehun at slowed, the desperation seeping from Junmyeon’s face at Sehun’s small words. Junmyeon’s expression went from aroused to fond, looking at Sehun with love.

“Oh, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon sighed dreamily, leaning down to pepper Sehun’s face with kisses. “I really, really like you. It’s not just sex for me, as long as that’s what you want too? I’ve wanted this for a long time.” 

Sehun couldn’t think straight, not with the way Junmyeon was grinding his ass back on Sehun’s hard cock. His hands slid further down again so he could grasp the fat of Junmyeon’s ass in the palms of his big hands. Fingertips pressed into the supple flesh through Junmyeon’s plaid pyjama bottoms. 

“Me too. I want this so bad, want to fuck you so much, want to make love to you every night,” Sehun whimpered as Junmyeon canted his hips harder, rubbing on his dick even more. 

Everything moved fast from there, clothes torn from bodies, skin sticky with sweat and breaths lost to intense makeouts and desperate moans. 

As Jongdae cried, _“finally”_ from the other tent, Sehun didn’t have enough mind to wonder if that was aimed at them or if Minseok had made him cum. 

Junmyeon kissed down Sehun’s chest, open mouthed and wet, leaving glistening marks in their wake. Softly, Junmyeon latched onto Sehun’s nipple, flicking his tongue back and forth. 

“ _Oh!_ Hyung, _yes._ S-sensitive there, hyung!” Sehun moaned, hands coming up to lace into Junmyeon’s hair, not sure whether to hold Junmyeon there or pull him away. 

Junmyeon growled and sucked harder, biting down enough to elicit more moans and mewls involuntarily from Sehun’s throat. 

Sehun’s back arched from the floor, loving the feel of having hit tits played with. Junmyeon’s little fingers toyed with the other nipple. 

With a spit slick pop, Junmyeon pulled away, speaking lowly, “Call me hyung whilst we fuck, I really, _really_ love it. Thought about you calling me it whilst I played with myself, so many times.”

Sehun felt himself flush hotter, the thought of Junmyeon cumming just from thinking of him was too hot to handle. Jongdae had kept that one a secret, the little fucker. He reached up and pulled Junmyeon down into another heated kiss, sucking Junmyeon’s tongue into his mouth to show his appreciation. 

“Did you cum hard, _hyung_?” Sehun spoke against Junmyeon’s lips, smirking when he felt Junmyeon’s body shudder. In one swift moment, Sehun pushed his hand down to grip around Junmyeon’s length, hand covering the whole of Junmyeon’s dick. “Did you play with yourself like this, hyung?” 

Slowly, Sehun fisted Junmyeon’s cock, stroking it in his tight grip whilst Junmyeon whimpered about him. “ _God_ , yes, Sehunnie. That’s exactly what hyung did.” 

Sehun languidly stroked Junmyeon some more, kissing him passionately. Finally he was able to touch, to taste his hyung and he wasn’t going to stop until he had worshipped every part. Sehun let go and flipped them over. 

“I’ve been dying to hear your sweet sounds again, but this time from my hands. Ever since I walked in on Min-hyung pounding into your little hole, I’ve wanted nothing more than to be in Min-hyung’s place.” 

Moans fell from Junmyeon’s mouth more freely, giving Sehun exactly what he wanted. 

Without warning, Sehun swallowed Junmyeon’s cock, sucking on it fervently in a fit to have Junmyeon a babbling, crying mess. 

“Sehunnie!” Junmyeon wailed, his hips undulating upwards slightly, Junmyeon ground into the wet heat of Sehun’s little mouth. 

Lips stretched around Junmyeon’s length, Sehun bobbed his head up and down, taking all of Junmyeon easily. Junmyeon wasn’t really big enough to test Sehun’s gag reflex, or lack of. He kept his eyes trained on Junmyeon's, enamoured by the way Junmyeon's face contorted with pleasure.

Sehun pulled off, smirking Junmyeon's whines. Junmyeon’s orgasm must have been cresting and Sehun didn’t want him to cum yet. 

“You taste so good, hyung. Here, let’s share.” Sehun dove down again, pressing his tongue into Junmyeon’s mouth so that Junmyeon could suck on it, taste himself on Sehun’s mouth. 

Pressed against Sehun’s lips, Junmyeon groaned. Sehun mirrored it, grinning against Junmyeon’s mouth at the filthy exchange. Sehun sat back, eyes roving over Junmyeon’s flushed, toned body, appreciating every inch until Junmyeon whimpered in embarrassment. Still, Junmyeon legs fell open in sweet pliancy. 

“Wanna finger you open. Stretch your pretty hole slowly around my fingers, would you like that?” 

A hand caught Sehun’s wrist. Sehun’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“I’ve thought about this so much, Sehunnie. I want you to watch, watch how hyung fingers himself thinking of you.”

There weren't any complaints from Sehun, that was a show he would gladly watch. Junmyeon laid back, bare thighs pulled up to his chest as he worked his fingers inside himself, giving Sehun front row viewing pleasure. 

Sehun had never seen a prettier sight. Junmyeon’s brown bangs matted to his forehead with sweat, eyebrows pinched together in pleasured determination, abs rippling at the exertion. 

“You look so pretty, hyung.” Sehun raised his shaky hand to lightly run his fingers over the innermost sensitive part of Junmyeon’s spread thighs. When Junmyeon shuddered and moaned, Sehun silently thanked Jongdae for all the little tells. 

Two fingers escalated to four, Junmyeon moaned continuously, groaning about wanting to put on the best show for Sehun. It was all too much, he couldn’t wait any longer so Sehun slicked up his fingers and pushed a finger in alongside Junmyeon’s own. 

Junmyeon’s cock twitched and leaked out more precum at the extra stretch. Sehun was completely enraptured at how much Junmyeon could take, how gorgeous his hyung looked as he was fucked with five fingers. 

Sehun worked in his finger, loving the way Junmyeon’s inner walls still felt so tight, so delicious after being fucked by all of Junmyeon’s fingers for so long. He ducked down, just to _lick._ Just to taste, even if he could only lap around Junmyeon’s rim, no room for his tongue to fuck in and out. 

A hand wound into Sehun’s black hair. Junmyeon’s back arched from the tent’s floor, moaning loudly. Just after, there was a mirrored loud moan from Jongdae. 

The hand in Sehun’s hair tugged. “Ready, Sehunnie. Come on, fuck hyung,” Junmyeon sounded wrecked, needy. 

Sehun took out his finger and fumbled as he looked for a condom. His eyebrows drew into a frown at the thought of having to go interrupt Minseok and Jongdae and ask if they had any.

“I’m clean, are you?” Junmyeon was out of breath, desperate, but Sehun could see the seriousness in his eyes. The explicit consent had Sehun even more weak at the knees, knowing that it was absolutely more than just sex between them. 

Sehun nodded. With a click of the lube bottle, Junmyeon had slicked up his hand and was running the cold lube over Sehun’s aching cock. 

“You’re so big, Sehunnie. Just like I imagined.” Junmyeon licked his lips. A whimper fell from Sehun’s throat, adoring the tight grip Junmyeon had around his dick as he stroked all the way to the head and back down a few times. “Can’t wait to feel it inside me.” 

It was like all of the tension in the air came to a head as Sehun shuffled on his knees between Junmyeon’s legs and lined his cock up with Junmyeon’s loose asshole. Like they were on a razor edge between their past friendship and a whole new world. Sehun couldn’t wait anymore. 

Slowly, Sehun pushed into Junmyeon’s pliant body. Junmyeon’s legs wrapped around Sehun’s waist, heels of his feet digging into Sehun’s lower back, coaxing him to thrust in more and more. 

When Sehun bottomed out, they both moaned simultaneously. “ _Hyung!”_ Sehun groaned, slightly on purpose to feel Junmyeon clench down because of _that_ word. 

They locked eyes, having a wordless conversation. Sehun dipped down to kiss Junmyeon, softly, steadily. He wanted Junmyeon to feel precious, to feel good. Sehun hoped he could at least do that much. 

“Move, Sehunnie. Fuck me,” Junmyeon pleaded, clenching down on Sehun’s length. 

That was all it took for Sehun to thrust in and out of Junmyeon with power. He pulled Junmyeon’s legs from around his waist and pressed them wide open against Junmyeon’s chest, big hands squeezing at Junmyeon’s toned thighs, keeping them open so Sehun could go even deeper. 

Junmyeon was so tight, it made Sehun whimper. The heat around his cock taking his simmering arousal to boiling point within a matter of minutes. Junmyeon’s walls sucked him back in so easily, like they were made to be ruined by Sehun. 

“H-how are you still this tight, hyung?” Sehun asked, voice strained. Sweat dripped down his brow, falling onto Junmyeon’s glistening abs. He raised one hand and spanked the fat of Junmyeon’s ass, enamoured with the way it jiggled and how it made Junmyeon clench around him more. 

They both chuckled breathily as a similar sound came from the other tent, but it was Minseok who moaned again, that time. 

Sehun plunged into Junmyeon with such force, so much pent up need from years of sexual tension, he was sure Junmyeon’s ass would be bruised from his hip bones. But Junmyeon could just take _so much_. It was such a turn on how no matter what Sehun did, it just made Junmyeon beg for more. He was pressing Junmyeon’s thighs so wide, in awe of how flexible and pliant his hyung was when getting fucked. 

Heavily, Junmyeon’s thighs fell to the sides when Sehun let them go, focussing on giving Junmyeon’s body as much pleasure as possible. One free hand went to shove fingers deep into Junmyeon’s mouth for him to suck on whilst the other tugged and twisted harshly at Junmyeon’s perfect nipple. 

Junmyeon gagged around Sehun’s fingers, eyes going watery at the length of Sehun’s fingers pressed into the back of his throat. Sehun didn’t think Junmyeon could ever look hotter, but as the tears pooled out of Junmyeon’s eyes, Sehun realised he was on the precipice of cumming. 

Sehun dove down to suck on Junmyeon’s tits, moving from one to the other, letting his free hand stroke softly up and down Junmyeon’s side. Hands tangled into Sehun’s hair again, pulling and tugging in time with the mewls that fell from Junmyeon’s throat around his fingers. With a harsh bite to the pink nub, Sehun pulled his spit wet fingers from Junmyeon’s mouth began to stroke over Junmyeon’s cock, aiming to bring them both to climax at the same time. 

“Feels so good, Sehunnie, come on, make hyung cum.” The spit and tears coating Junmyeon’s face glimmered in the soft light, making him look like a dewy god. 

With aimed thrusts, Sehun hit Junmyeon’s sweet spot dead on, pummelling into it repeatedly, leaving Junmyeon babbling and crying in pleasure. It didn’t take long for Sehun to spill into Junmyeon with a heady moan. Junmyeon cummed over Sehun’s hand and into the dips of his abs. Both of their chests heaved with exertion as Sehun draped himself over Junmyeon’s body, kissing his temple softly. 

“Does someone need me to come eat the cum out of their ass, _hyung_?” they heard Jongdae shout and then a loud slapping sound followed. 

## 🏕🏕

They never did see a yeti when they were up in the mountains, but Junmyeon couldn’t be happier with the rest of their Canadian adventure. Granted, none of them really left the rooms after they did make it back down to the hotel. 

Their Canada tour ended with a final bang. 

—Or several bangs. 

Junmyeon finally got to fuck Sehun into the mattress, face down, ass up as Sehun whimpered and whined to Jongdae and Minseok who were watching, begging to be allowed to cum. The cock ring had obviously held off Sehun’s impending orgasm for a long while. Long enough for Minseok and Jongdae to spill their cum over Sehun’s pretty, fucked out face. 

All the sex toys Minseok and Jongdae brought along with them were an absolute treat for the four of them. 

And—

Sehun finally got to join Junmyeon, Jongdae and Minseok in a foursome, all of them fucking each other. 

Junmyeon _absolutely_ loved it. 

## 🏕🏕


End file.
